A Saiyan love
by Brytni
Summary: After my four best friends started dating I became the 'third wheel' life got boring until I meet him...
1. Chapter 1

Read this:

1\. This fanfic was inspired by reading A Warrior's Path by Michelle 18.

2\. This fanfic will be t/m, g/b and pan/ android 17's son.

3\. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 1: Third wheel

If you don't know, I'm Pan, I'm 22 years old and I'm the daughter of Gohan and Videl also the granddaughter of Goku, ChiChi and Hercule.

My childhood was full of training, fighting enemies and school of course, everything was great until I turn a teenager, I was classified as a 'tomboy'.

Soon after my four best friends saying dating, I every happy for Trunks and Marron, Goten and Bra but soon after a began 'the third wheel' on their dates, they stop inviting me soon after not that I wanting to go, I usually train.

Even Vegeta doesn't want me around he said that I 'graduated' from his training and I should find something to do. I would go by King Kai but I know he doesn't want me there either so I normally train at the back of my house.

Maybe I should do what Mom and Grandma said... I need a boyfriend.

Review...

Brytni


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

this entire fanfic will be a Pan POV!

" "means talking

( )means thinking

Pan-22

Chapter 2: A helpful stranger

Training in the back yard, like I do everyday at 2 pm. I'm focusing of on training when I heard,

"Kick higher" a deep voice said

"What? who's there?" (why can't I feel his ki?) I heard someone walking up to me, I spin around and who I saw left me in shocked... he has the same hair as Vegeta! he even looks like him minus the dark blue eyes

"Kick higher" he commanded me

"Who are you?" I asks softy

"That's not important... I have been watching you, Pan, you want to train don't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then let's start"

"What?"

"Let's start woman!"

"Haha, you think your stronger than me?" I smirked," well then let's see power up" he smirked back and powers up to super saiyan 3

"Your...a saiyan? how?"

"It's not important" he waves me off power down," do you want me to train you or not"

"Train me"

"Then kick higher"

2 hours later...

I finish training a few minutes ago, we was sitting in silence

"I have to go"

"Uhh...Can you come back tomorrow?" he nods

"Natsume"

"What?"

"My name it's Natsume" he said before disappearing,

"Wow..."( how did he do that?) I continue,( why when he power up I didn't feel any ki?)," I hope he really do come back tomorrow"

Review...

Brytni


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

Pan-22

Natsume-25

Chapter 3: About me

After training 2 months with him,we've become close but I still don't know anything about him 'till now...

After a sparring match, we are laying down when I ask him,

"Natsume, how are you like this...uh I mean why do you look like Veg-"

"You want to know about me Pan" he pop open one of his eyes, with a smirk plastered on his face

"Yes..."

"Well your right Pan I do look like Vegeta that's because he's my uncle" he laughs at my horrified face, "You know about my grandfather, king Vegeta right?" I nodded," well...he actually had 3 kids, my mother is the first" he continues,

"Grandfather kept her behind doors not wanting the public to know his first child is a girl instead of a boy"

"What's her name?"

"Akari"

"How old are you?"

"25"

"And who's your father?"

"You remember the androids don't you?" I nodded, " my father is android 17"

"No way" I mumble," that's why you're so strong" he smirks

"You're Marron's and Trunks's cousin, wow that's weird" I laugh when he blush a little

"Pan, why do you live out here?...only"

I sighs," I'm a 'third wheel' in my family, nobody wants me around just because I'm a 'tomboy'" I continue," I should do girly things,Natsume, but i don't, I train, I thought that boys will accept me but they don't...So I move out here to get away"

"What about friends?"

"My four best friends are couples, I would just be-"

"A third wheel" I nodded, "Pan I didn't meant to upset you"

"It's fine,uh..I have to go to the city tomorrow, my parents want me to meet them at CC so I might be late, ok" he nods

"See you tomorrow..." he disappears,( that's still looks cool) I smiled

Review...

Brytni


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

Pan-22

Natsume-25

Bra-23

Trunks-30

Marron-29

Goten-29

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

I walk through CC looking for her,"Mom!"

"In the living room!" I enter the room and stop in my tracks,( I expected the briefs because it's there house but what grandpa, grandma and the Chestnuts doing here)

"What is this all about?"

"Pan-chan have a seat" Mom said, I obeyed," honey, we haven't seen you in two months, we're just worried"

"I told you I'm training"

"That doesn't mean you can't visit us Pan" Trunks said, my head snapped up to him

"Since when you care if I'm there or not" I ask darkly

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't care if I was around purple boy, non of my friends did, ever since you all started dating"

"But,Pan we asks you if you wanted to come along"Bra said

"And I said No, not wanting to be a third wheel"

"Pan, there's a BBQ on Saturday at 1, can you come?" Bulma asks softy

"No! don't come you're jealous of our relationships, that's why you moved away" Trunks yelled, I walked over to him calmly and slap him

"I can't believe you would say that to me, your supposed to be best friend" my eyes gather with tears, " I will come on Saturday bulma" I rushed out of the building

My flight back home was a blur, I didn't even notice Natsume on the couch, "Pan?" I didn't hear him I was lost in my thoughts ( I can't believe he would say that to me, some best friend he-) "Woman! what's wrong with you? who have you like this?"

"Natsume..." I sobbed into his chest, he just wraps he arms around me waiting for me to calm down..

"Pan who did this?"

"Trunks... he said I was jealous of their relationships"

"I'll kill him" he tightens his arms

"No, don't please" I look at him, "Please don't" he nods

10 minutes later...

"You ok?"he asks surprising softly, I nodded

"I have to go a BBQ on Saturday by bulma at 1...can you come with me?"

"Alright"

"And no killing Nat-" I cut myself of when I felt something soft around my waist, I looked down," when did you get a tail?"

"I always did, you never ask"

"Jerk" he laughs

Saturday...

"It started at 1 but we're still here and it's 1:45, why?"

"Fashionable late... well that's what Bra calls it"

"Let's go" he commanded

"Fine"

At CC

"Is Pan coming?" Bulma ask Videl

"I don't know she haven't talk to me ever since"

"I don't blame the brat if she doesn't come"Vegeta scoffed

"Hey guys, look" Krillin pointed to Pan flying towards them

"Who is that with her?" Gohan asks

"I don't know..." Bra trialled off

"We're about to find out" Goten replied

"Hey guys" I smiled

"Pan, who's that?" Father pointed to Natsume, I smirked

"That's not important" Natsume answers, making me laugh

"So, P-chan it wasn't training that keep you away, it was a boy"

I laughed harder," Sure..." I whisper in his ears," have fun.." and walks off

Natsume POV

(She's something else) I watch her leave then turn to her family, who stares at me

"What!"

"Why did you keep her away from us?" Trunks demanded

"Me" I snorted," she moved away to get away from her 'family' "

"Why?"

"Maybe you should of ask her that instead saying she's jealous"

"Just answer the question!"

"Because Prince, she was the third wheel in this family" I snarled

"No! she never was!" he swings to hit my but I catch it easily

"You should noticed that everyone else is quite because it is true" I tighten my grasp," and if she ever comes to me crying about you again, you will die" I punch him into a tree

"Natsume I told you not to kill him" Pan finally spoke up

"But I didn't" I smirked," obviously, the Prince there needs to start training again"

She sighs,"Come on let's go"

"Wait! tell me boy who are you?" Vegeta demands

"You remember your sister don't you?"

"Akira..."

"Ah yes, it's good to finally meet you...uncle" we blast off

After our sparring match...

Pan POV

"Natsume, thanks for sticking up for my back at the party" I draw circles on his chest,( wow I never notice how much muscles he have)

"Like what you see?" I blush making him laugh

Yep life is getting better...

Review...

Brytni


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

Pan-22

Natsume-26

Chapter 5: Visits,Birthday and First kiss

Natsume POV

3 months later...

"Haha, you can't be me Natsume"

"Oh yes I can" We're in the living room playing C.O.D*call of duty* for play station 4, when someone knock the door,

"Ugh, I'm pausing it" Pan scoffed,"Get the door for me will ya"

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms

"Because your my butler" she giggles," Now go answer it"

I mumble curses under my breath all 20 steps.

"Wow" was the first thing I heard when I opened the door, I then notice the woman's family ( I guess it's the first time they saw me without a shirt)

"What do you all want?" I crossed my arms again

"Pan..." Videl mumble

"Why?

"Boy just let us in already!" Vegeta yelled, my head snapped to him

"You can't order my around...uncle, I much stronger than you" I smirked, I turn back to Videl,"Come"

"Woman! your family is here"

Pan POV

"Really!"I came out in a short pants and a tank top "Oh hi Mom, come let's set down" All the women sat down, while all the men stand expect Natsume who sat next to me

"Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you Pan, to see if you're ok..."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asks confused, looking at everyone, all their eyes shift to...Natsume

"So you all think I will hurt her!" he snapped,"Coming from the same family who haven't seen her since 3 months ago"

"How can we be so sure?" Bulma said

"Your the one to talk...look at who you married!" I shouted," he's just like him and I know that Vegeta never hurt you"

The house became quite...

"Boy! you said your strong than me, prove it" Vegeta snarled

"Alright" All the men went outside

"P-chan does he live here?" Bra asks

I laughed, (She can always make me laugh)"No he's not, he just...spend a few nights"

"Pan are you too having-"

"No!" I blush

"Then why are you blushing P-chan" Marron smirked, I blush harder

"Grandchildren!"Mom yelled and Grandma smiled

"No mom...not yet"

"Do you like him?" Bra question

"Ugh...yeah kinda"

"let's go outside, I think the boys are finished" Marron suggested

"So Pan-chan that means I'm getting grandchildren soon"

"Mom!" they all laughed

During the girls talk...

Natsume POV

"Power up boy!" I obeyed and power up to super saiyan 4, I smirked at there shocked look

"As you can see uncle I'm stronger than you" I power down," I'm only second to one" I turn to him

"Kakarot or Goku, my mother always thought me to respect the one who averaged the Saiyans, even if your not royalty" I bow

He smiles sheepishly and starches behind his head, "It's nice to meet you..."

"Natsume" he nods

"What do you have with my daughter?"Gohan steps up

"I'm just here to protect her"

"I'll take that answer...for now"

"If anything happens to my niece you will have more problems than just Gohan"Goten threaten me (Like if he can beat me) I nodded

"Don't the Prince have anything to say"

he glared at me,"Keep her happy"

"So Pan are you coming to live closer to us?" We turned around, seeing the girls walking over to us

"No Grandma, I like living here"

"Plus he's here with you"Bra chirps in making Pan blush

"I'll visit you all more often ok, bye" they fly away

"So what did you talk about?"

"It's not important" I smirked when she pouted

"Natsume when is your birthday?"

"What? where did that come from?"

"Just answer it!"

"Today"

"What! why didn't you tell me did before, jerk" she went to push me but I grab her hand and pull her down with me. We laughed all the way down at the end she was on top while I was on the bottom

"You wasn't supposed to pull me"

"You should of never push me then" Our laughter die down soon after and we just starred at each other, dark blue pools at black shinning diamonds, I lean in and kiss her softly

When I pulled away her face was full of shocked which quickly changed into acceptance and...need? ( she accepts me for who I am and wants me to kiss her again? she will be my mate...) I kiss her again...

Review...

Brytni


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

Same age as last time!

Chapter 6: Meeting the sister

Pan POV

After our normal sparring match, we was laying down watching the sunset

"I have to go"He was looking to leave

"Natsume, where do you live?"

"In a cave.."

"Why?"

"I lived in a cave all my life, I moved out of my parents'"

"Why did you moved?"

"Saiyan customs, I became of age to find a mate so I left"

"Oh..." I trialled,"I want to visit that cave of yours"

"You do?"

"Yes,wait a sec..." I ran inside and pack a bag with clothes and essentials

"take me there now" I demand,as I came back outside, he nods

It was about 10 minutes away from my house,

"This is where I stay..."

"No it's your house and it's very nice" It's really nice, you actually forget it's a cave.

"I'm staying here the night" he smirks

"Alright, but we need to take a bath first" he throws me over his shoulder

"Hey! put me down" I squirmed

"Nope."

"It's beautiful here" I said in awe as we reach th waterfall

"It sure is..." he put me down," Now go and take a bath"

"I going but you're better turn around"

"Why?" he smirks

"Somethings is better left for the imagination" I started taking off my clothes.

20 minutes later...

We finish and arrived at the cave,

"It's so beautiful here, I wish I could stay here all the time" I yawn

"Maybe you should..." he scoops me into his arms and walks to the bedroom,"If you stay here it would be so much better"

"But we'll talk about that tomorrow" he rests me onto the bed, climb on and pulls me into his arms,"Sleep" the last thing I felt was his tail wrapping around me

Morning...

I'm hearing a noise coming from outside, (what is it?) I groan and open my eyes to see a muscular chest,"Wow..." I giggle

I look up to his face,(he looks so peaceful when his sleeping) I thought while tracing his strong jaw line with my finger, (Focus Pan) I carefully remove his arms and tail and walk outside. I saw a woman?

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the say thing..."

"Just answer will ya" I scoffed

"I'm his older sister, Ava"

"He have a sister" I waved it off

"He didn't tell you?"

"I never ask" I continue," I'm his friend, Pan"

She snorted,"Friend? with the way you too was sleeping" she continue," But I understand why you're his friend, he doesn't want a weak mate"

"Weak? haha, I'm not weak"

"I bet nothing has happen between you two"

"That's non of your business"

"So I'm right, you two didn't go out on your 'first date' yet but then again. saiyans don't date" she smirks,"Tell him I was here" as she leaves he appears

"Morn-" I grabbed his collar, bring him down to my height

"You. me. A date tomorrow" I almost spat.

Review...

Brytni


	7. Chapter 7

Same age as last time!

Chapter 7: Demanded Date and Tests

Natsume POV

"Saiyans don't date"

"Well they will now" she snarled

"Really?" my eyes danced with excitement," What if I don't want to come?"

"Then I dragged you with me"

"How fragile you look" she flinch when I trace her cheek,"Yet so demanding now, you should show me that power more often"

"Maybe...on our date" She's lost all her power and so absorb into her thoughts, she didn't notice I lean into her neck,

She jump back when I sniff her,(virgin?)

"Uh... I'm going. . . to take a bath" she scamper outside

"Mine" I watch her leave

Tomorrow...

"Where do you want to go for this 'first date'?"

"To your parents"

"What?"

"Take me to your parents" she commands

"Woman, you don't know what your getting into" I walked up behind her and pull her into my chest using my tail

"I don't care, I wanna meet them...today!" I buried my face into her neck and begin licking, (why am I acting like this?) I felt her twitch,(the full moon season it's started, that has to be the reason)

I kiss her neck one last time before raising my head to her ears, "Let's go woman" I whisper seductively

"Ugh...Yes let's go" she snap out her trance like state

At his parents' cave

"Do you feel that 17?" she turns to him

"Yes the boy is coming back after 3 years"

"Someone is with him, do you think he found a mate?"

"We are about to find out..." they turn seeing their son approaching in the distance

"Son you're back" mother said

"And who is this" father chirp in

"Mother, father this is Pan, Kakarot's granddaughter" I jester to her

"Woman this is my mother Akari and my father 17"

"Nice to meet-" she was cut off when sister landed by father

"And this is-"

"Your sister Ava"Pan smirks

"You meet her?"

"Yes she came by the cave yesterday"

"And we had a interesting conversation"Ava finish it

"Hm she looks like a warrior" Akari stares at her

"Looks? I am a warrior" Pan stick her nose high in the air

"Interesting" she walks inside

Pan POV

"What just happen" I blinked

"She approves... for now" Ava smirks

"Come" Natsume said as we enter the cave

"So..." Ava spoken up when we reach the kitchen " you think your worthy of my brother don't you? well you're not, you say your a warrior but I sure you don't even know the basics" she snarled

"Do you want to test that theory?" she stays quite," then shut up, I am worthy of your brother and if I want him then he's mine" I snapped, Natsume smirks happily

She smiled lightly,"Well down"

I blinked when she bow, "let's eat" 17 said, about 20 minutes later

"So Pan let me about your Grandfather" Akari stares at me

"What about him?"

"Described him..."

"He's kind-"

"Really?" she said sarcastic

"He's very loving-"

"I see"

Ava smirks while Natsume frown, both knowing what their mother is doing

"He's strong-" I was cut off again

"Well of course he is, he defeated Freeza"

"This I know" she said bored,"Tell me something, I don't know"

"My grandfather is kind, loving and strong and I'm not going sit around here and let you talk about him like he's just a conversation starter" I snapped

Natsume and Ava tense up from my outburst

"Natsume" she continues starring at me

"Yeah"

"Congrats son, you found a mate and have my permission"

"I do?" he said confused, she nods

"What about you?" I turned to 17," Aren't you going to test me?"

"No, this is saiyan customs and I'm not one" I nodded

"Pan" I turned to Akari,"Welcome to the family" I smiled and nods

"Speaking about family, I know your sister" I look at 17," And your two brothers" I turn to Akari

"You do!" they yelled

"Ugh... Yeah? but only Vegeta lives here"

"take us to them"she commands, I nodded

Review...

Brytni


	8. Chapter 8

Same age as last time!

Chapter 8: Reunion

At CC

Everyone is sitting around a large table with mountains of food but isn't eating

"This is our second gathering and it isn't the same without P-chan" Bra sighs, everyone agrees

"I ask her if she wanted to move back but she likes it out there" ChiChi moped

"Plus he's there with her" Marron said smilies lightly

"What's his name again?" Videl asks

"Natsume"Goku answers

"He sounds like a strange kid" 18 mumble

"He is..." Bulma said,everyone agrees

"He's very strong" trunks scoffed

"And he's just like me"Vegeta smirks lightly

Gohan head snapped up," Do you guys feel that. . .It's pan" everyone ran to the front where she landed with Natsume and 3 other people

"Hey guys" she similes brightly

"Pan who are these people?" Father asks

"Their family papa"I turn to Vegeta and 18," You two didn't forget your family didn't you?" Akari and 17 walked in front of me

"Akari?"

"17?"

"It's been a long time has it brother/sister" they said at the same time

"They are Natsume and Ava's parents"

"We're related!" 18, Vegeta, Marron and trunks yelled, Krillin and I snickered

"It's fine Trunks and Marron you two are like second cousin...or something but it's fine"

"And your going to be related to Kakarot too Vegeta" Ava smirk

"What? why?"

"Pan is Natsume future mate"

"What!" Gohan screech, he storms over and grab Natsume by his collar,"You told me your just there to protect her, not claim her!"

He easily release his grasp on him,"Plans change" he smirked

"Damn right they do because she will not be your mate"

he narrowed his eyes darkly at father," she may not have my mark as yet but she's mine"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I am" I spoken up, father looks at me in shocked," You should be honored that your in the royal family and that you know about my mate because you didn't need to know"I almost snarled, he raises his hand to hit me but Natsume catch it easily

"I'm not a kid anymore and you didn't control my life nor do you have an opinion in the matter because you don't life by saiyan customs"

"And don't ever raise your hand to hit my mate" Natsume snarled but release his hand

Grandpa walk over to us and rest his hand on Natsume should,"Welcome to the family" he grins

Natsume eyes lights up,"Thank you" he nodded

"What? why do you accept him?" Dad said confused

"Because he live up to all the promise, he just protect her from you"

"He never hurt her" Goten grins

"he kept her happy" Trunks smile lightly

"And respects you enough not to hit you,what more can you ask for Gohan"

Papa turn to us,"Fine I approve of this, just keep living up to your promise" I smile brightly,"Thanks Papa"

"Oh and Natsume" Papa starts blushing (why?)

"Yeah?"

"My wife want some grandkids"

"Papa!" I blush and hide my face in Natsume's chest

He boomed with laughter,"Will do Videl"

"Natsume!" Everyone else laugh

"Hi, I'm Bra" she holds her hand to her

"Ava" she shakes it

"It's great to have another girl around here, maybe we can go shopping!" Bra squeal, Ava and I stares at her dully and burst out laughing

"I'm sorry Bra, but you will have a better chance with me"

"Seriously?" Bra pouted

"Yep she's a warrior"I smile while Ava smirk

"You really got the perfect sister-in-law P-chan"

"Of course she did, And Pan I'll train you now since you two obviously can't train together anymore" She smiles lightly, I nodded, they left us alone

"So princess, your my mate now"

"Princess?"

"Yes, I'm a Prince and your my princess" he wraps his tail around me

"I'll be your mate if you fight me" I said determine," You thought you could of get me so easily" I smirk making him laugh

Review...

Brytni


	9. Chapter 9

Pan-23

Natsume-26

Chapter 9: Job?

Natsume POV

2 months later...

"Hey-" I stop in my tracks then burst out laughing, I walked into Bra's walk-in closet to see them looking at a mountain of clothes and the boys looking bored as ever

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing here?" Bra question

"And where's Pan?" Marron chirp in

"She training with Ava, and I came to borrow Trunks for a sec"

"Me?" he said confused, while walking outside

"But we're leaving soon" Bra scoffed

I look her up and down,"No your not" I smirk

"Trunks I need a job" I said to him after closing the door

"What? why?"

"for the woman,I going to update the cave" I crossed my arms "Aunty B approved me she said I could help Bra"

"I didn't know your that smart" he said in awe

"You shouldn't doubt me Prince"

"You got the job. . . see you Monday 8am" I nodded and went back downstairs

"Aunty B I got the j-" I stop when I saw ChiChi and Videl

"Oh hi ChiChi, Videl"

"So you got the job" Aunty B asks, I nodded

"Great! come on let's go" she demands

"Where?"

"The mall" Videl smirks

"Why?"

"Because you need clothes" ChiChi said as they shoved me into the car

At the mall...

"Here" they push me into a store

"Tyler"

"Mrs. Bulma what can I do for you today?"

"I need 7 shirts and 4 pants for my nephew" she jester to me

"Hm any particular colour for shirts?" he asks while starring me down

"No"

"And pants"

"Dark blue, black, brown and gray"

"Hm he has unique measurements" he said after measuring me, "it will be at CC by tomorrow"

"We're going to walk around for a while" Videl said after we left the store

"Alright see you tomorrow" I flew back home

"You look like hell" I smirked

"Thanks" she answers sarcastically

"Had fun with sister" I sit down next her and pull her into my lap

"Yep, she's worse than you, she's teaching me about sayian woman customs" she yawn,"So you had fun with Grandma, Bulma and mom"

"Uh.. yea..Pan I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"I got a job"

"Why?"

"To support you and this family we're going to have" he smirk lightly

"Alright, just don't overwork yourself" I nodded

"Now woman go take a bath because your not sleeping with me smelling like that"

she punch me, "Carry me?"I stand up with her

"Woman your getting soft" I smirk, she just sticks out her tongue at me

Tomorrow...

"Hey Aunty B" I said when I enter CC

"Oh hi honey" she similes

"Where's my things?"

"In that box" she pointed it out

"Thanks for buying them for me"

"No problem"

"Bye!"

Monday...

"Ugh... how are you going to iron that" Pan asks while putting on her combat boots

I put on the clothes then flare my ki, I smirk from the result," You shouldn't doubt me"

"I still don't understand why you took a job at CC, that place is a trap for Bulma's kids, now it's for the whole family, even Ava is working there!"

"We are going to have a family aren't we?"

"Ugh. . . I guess so" she blush

"And I need to support my family"

"Fine"she pouted while walking over to me, "I need to thank them, you do look cute in these clothes" she giggle while I smirk

"I have to go" I groaned

"Alright, I better leave too" she was looking to walk off

"Oh and woman" I pull her close and kiss her passionately. I pull away and look into her eyes, she was completely shock, the last time we kiss. . . was the first time,"Bye. . ." I kiss her lightly before leaving

At CC HQ

"You only work for 5 hours for 3 days and your last name is Briefs for...safety reasons"

"This is your office" trunks open the door showing me the large room, he continue

"Across from yours it Bra's and three doors down on her side is the lab only for you two" I nodded

"And lastly, Welcome Natsume to the trap" he smirked and leaves

(The woman was right) I shake my head, while walking to the lab

"Hey Blue"

"Oh Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"Trunks didn't tell you?"

"No, tell me what?"

"I work here now, with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Aunty B approved me"

"Well then come and help me with this" she jester to her invention

5 hours I spent running from crazy workers and trying to make the invention work, to find out it's a closet that will help every woman expect my mate and sister ( Earth needs more woman like them)

"You enjoy your first day of work" Pan smirk at me

"Don't play with me woman" I groan, " I had a long day"

"I told you it's a trap"

"I run from crazy woman and try to make Bra's invention work to find out it's a closet"

"So you've meet the crazy secretaries"

"You're not mad?"

"No, I know all about them, they even go after Goten and he works in the dojo with me"

"Never again" I sigh laying my head in her lap

"Yeah...until Wednesday" I groan making her giggle

Review...

Brytni


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.

Pan-23

Natsume-26

Bra-24

Goten-30

Marron-30

Trunks-31

Ava-28

Kai-29

Chapter 10: Shopping Princesses and Advice

Pan POV

I came back from taking a bath and went to put on my training gi in the bedroom, (Great he's still sleeping) I was about to drop the towel when I heard a deep growl from behind me, I spin around, to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, starring at me

"Natsume what the hell!" I wrap the towel around me tightly

"Morning woman" he breathe heavily

"Hey. . . You ok?"I walk over and rest my hand on his shoulder

"Woman. . . you're making this hard for me" he growl

"What? how?" I asks confused, suddenly I was knock off my feet and into his lap, straddling him

I look into his eyes seeing many emotions," Natsume what's wrong?" I asks softly, he just growl in response and wraps his tail around me pulling me closer to him

He attacked my neck furiously licking, biting, sucking and kissing, he flip us over and continues farther down

"Natsume. . . please stop" I pleaded, his head snaps up to me

"Pan. . . I-"

"Just get off of me. . ." I said softly, once he did I gather my gi and combat boots quickly and scamper outside

"Pan?" my head snapped up to her voice

"Ava? what are you doing here?" she didn't replied, her eyes was focus on my neck, I look down to see my neck and chest cover with love bites

"Pan is that-"

"Don't study it. . . why are you here?"

"Bra wants us to go shopping with her, even though we hate it with passion" she scoffed

"Ugh...ok, so is that the clothes she gave you?" I look at the pink clothes

"Yes and I'm not wearing this" she said in disgust, "Can I borrow some clothes from you?"

"Ugh. . . sure" I walk back inside the bedroom, completely ignoring his presence not that he try to speak, and pick up some clothes for us

"Here" I throw a red top and a dark blue jeans to her

"Thanks" we went outside to change, after we finish dress I braided my hair over my left shoulder to cover the rest to love bites, I had on a orange top and a dark blue jeans, our tops match our combat boots, we left for CC

At CC

We headed straight for the kitchen

"Morning" I said half heartedly

"Oh hi girls, I see they dragged you two into this"Bulma smile

"Yes they did Aunty" Ava said

"Oh morning Vegeta" I pass him to get juice from the refrigerator but I stop in my tracks when he said,

"Brat you smell like him" he smirk

"Ugh... well I do live with him Vegeta"

"No girl, I mean your scent it's changing to his" I was going to move my hair but I grab his hand

"Don't. . ."

"Brat move your hair" I notice that trunks was in the room and he was watching just like everyone else, I look at Ava, she nodded slowly

I moved my hair back and adjust my collar for them to see all, the woman expect Ava grasped in shocked while trunks and Vegeta curse

"Brat are you mated?"

"No!" I blush furiously

"Then what the hell is all this" he jester to my neck

"It's non of your business uncle"Ava said," it's mating season and Natsume nor the rest of saiyans can't control their urge to mate" (So it's not his fault. . . I will apologise to him later)

"Can we go now?" I asks softy placing my hair over my left shoulder

"Yeah let's go P-chan" Marron said

At the Mall...

Ava POV

"We are going to shop 'till we drop" Bra simile

"It's that what you two do every time" Pan smirk,"You're shopping princesses"

"We are all princesses Pan" I smirk

"Yes we are, now let's go" Marron and Bra dragged us into the mall

5 hours later...

"B-chan let's get something to eat " Pan moans

"After this store"

"You said that 10 times" I scoffed,"And it's lunch time"

"Fine let's go" Marron sigh

"Yes!" We high five each other and dash to the food court

After placing our order and the cashier starring at us in shocked we made our way to a booth

"I don't understand why we are carrying most of the bags" I scoffed

"I agree and we never brought anything" Pan sigh

I was about to sit when someone trip me, I almost fell but two muscular arms catch me and pull me up

"Hey. . . you alright" I look into his kind black eyes

"Yeah... thanks" I said softly

"Kai, it's great to see you" Pan smilie brightly

"Hey Pan I didn't know you turn a shopping girl" he said while I took a sit

"Never, this is Bra and Marron's"

"I should of know. . . so Pan who's your friend here" he jester to me

"This is my sister-in-law Ava"

"You got married?"

"In the saiyan way" he nods

"I guess I can't kiss you on the cheek anymore Pan, or he will kill me" they laugh while hugging

"It was nice meet you Ava... May I?" I nodded slowly, he came on my side and kiss my cheek softly before whispering,"See you around..." then kiss me again, he smirk when I blush

"Tell Bra and Marron I said hi, and I'll be around CC more often" was the last thing he said to Pan before leaving.

"By the looks of it I say you like Kai" Pan smirk

"Ugh..."

"It's fine... its mating season remember"

"Ugh yeah" I continue," Is his hair colour real?"

"Oh the flaming red, yes it is"

"Like Bra's blue and trunks' purple"

"Lavender" Bra and Marron said as they sit down

"What?"

"It's lavender" Pan corrected me

"What's the difference?"

"He acts like a girl when you say purple" they said at the same time

I sigh...

During shopping

Natsume POV

(I'm going by ChiChi she'll give me some advice) I thought while flying towards the house

"Morning ChiChi"

"Morning Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you for some advice"

"Oh well come outside, Videl and Bulma will help you too"

"So what do you need advice on"

"Ugh...well its mating season, you all should know because your mates are acting-"

"Needy" they said

"Ugh... yeah and I took it a bit to far with Pan this morning"

"You mate with her against her will?"Videl asks concern

"No, it just got kinda serious and she wasn't ready for it, so I want know how to make it up to her?"

"Hm..." they said

"I know" Aunty B said, " there's a carnival in town in 2 months you can take her there"

"Yeah Pan always love that, all the kids use to go when they was younger" ChiChi smiled at the memory

"And it was the only time we got her into a dress" Videl smile

"Thanks"

"No problem, honey" they said

"Bye!" I flew back home

After the mall

"Long day" I smirk lightly

"Yeah..."

"Pan what happen this morning-"

"No Natsume don't apologise, I'm the one who should, I should of never acted that way with you, it's mating season and we can't control our urge to mate" she blush a little

"I should of still have more control,Pan"

"It's fine" she hugs me

"May I?" I jester to her hair, she nodded, I moved it back to see it cover with love bites

"I'm sorry" I kiss her lightly

"I'm fine Natsume" she simile,"Want to do it again?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, just softly" I obey, licking, biting, sucking and kissing her neck softly

"Ah... that feels nice" she moan, I stop and look into her eyes

"Mine"

"Yes, I'm yours" I kiss her again...

Review...

Brytni


	11. Chapter 11

Same age as last time!

Chapter 11: A human date and News report

Natsume POV

2 months later...

"Woman" I pull her into my lap," Remember what happen between us 2 months ago"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asks while running her finger though my tail

"I'm going to make it up to you...today"

"Why? I said it was fine"

"I know but I want to woman"

"Fine, where to?"

"First CC" she starts getting up but I pull her back down, "I didn't said now woman" she laugh and continue petting my tail.

At CC

"Why are you all here?" she asks when we enter the room

"To help you get dress P-chan because if we leave you go like that" Bra pointed at her attire jeans and a top, she grins sheepishly

"I understand why the woman are here but why the men?"

"They have no choice, I sure their mates force them" I smirk, when they nodded

"Pan let's go" All the woman pull her upstairs

"Here" Vegeta throws a muscle top, Trunks throws a pants * it stops by my knees* and Goten throws a brush

"What's the brush for?"

"To fix that" he snickered while pointing at my hair, I throw it back to him,

"When you fix yours I'll fix mine" I smirk

"You two are just jealous that you don't have hair like mine" trunks said smugly

"Yeah... Because we want purple hair" we laughed at him

"We can always go bald" Uncle said pointing to Krillin, I laughed and left to change.

An hour later...

"Why are they taking so long" Goten wined

"Woman usually takes that long, you should know brat" Vegeta scoffed

"Not my woman" I smirk

"It took an hour and 7 of us but she finished" Bra said out of breathe

Pan came downstairs wearing a white dress," You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes I am, it's great to see you wearing a dress, usually I see you in your gi, jeans or-"

"Shut up" she punch me while blushing

"Pan, what's that?" Gohan pointed to one of her love bites

"Ugh. . . time to go Natsume" she start a dragging me away

"It means your grandkids are coming soon" I smirk

"Shut up! are you trying to get kill, Papa's mystic"

"Well I'm royalty, he can't beat the Prince"

She sighs

At the carnival

"You brought me to a carnival" her eyes light up

"Yep, you like it?"she nods

"Come on" she drags me

2 hours later...

"Natsume...can we go by one more booth"

"Don't you think you have enough things" I smirk, we're both carrying a lot of prizes

"Please"

"Saiyans don't beg woman"

"Natsume" she scoffed

"Fine, which booth?" she pointed to the one with a crowd,we walk over there

"Test your strength, use the mallet and hit this right here" he pointed to it,"if the bell rings you win a prize, so who's up for the challenge?" I rest all the prizes by Pan and walk up to the man

"Ah, So you've come to win a prize for your woman there"

"Something like that..." I smirk

"Here" he passes the mallet, on my first time the bell rings and flew off

"But. . . that was professionally rigged" he said shocked, I shrugged

"Which prize woman?" I turn to her

"Hehe, the blue teddy bear" she giggle

"You heard her" I said to the man, she gave me a capsule before collected it

"You know woman, you could of tell me about this capsule before" I said while now holding a capsule full of prize

"Sorry, thanks for the bear though" she smiles brightly

"Anything for my woman" I smirk, she grabs my hand and interlock our fingers

"Thanks for bringing me here, Natsume" she said while we're leaving, I grunted

At CC

"Pan come quick!" Bra yelled as we enter

"What's so import-" she stops seeing the news

"We all know about Pan Son the 'tomboy' of the group with Bra Briefs and Marron Chestnut but today we saw Pan at the annual carnival wearing a dress, looking very beautiful" she continues" Also she was there with a guy it looks like her boyfriend" it shows a picture of us holding hands," As we can see, they all got some handsome boyfriends" It shows a picture of Trunks and Marron, Bra and Goten, Ava and some guy with red hair and lastly Pan and I

I scanned to room for the guy and approach him,"Are you worthy of my sister?" I crossed my arms

"I am worthy" he said confident

"I could kill you in a instant, what makes you so confident"

"Because she's mine" he snarled

"Well done, take him home soon, they will want to know about this" I said to Ava

"Kai" he shake my hand

"Natsume"

Review...

Brytni


	12. Chapter 12

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 12: Change**

Natsume POV

"Hi ChiChi"

"Oh hi Natsume" she smiles, "What can I for you"

"I want to know where's kakarot?"

"He's in the backyard sparring with Vegeta" she continues washing the dishes," You can't feel their ki because of Bulma's new invention"

"Ah..thanks" I walk outside to see a clear dome, ( how do you enter?) I stick out my hand to see it went in, I shrugged and walk in

(Rule #5: be aware of your surroundings) I throw a ki ball, hitting them

"Ah! brat your dead" Uncle yelled

"Hn maybe when your stronger" I smirk

"Natsume what are you doing here?" Kakarot asks rubbing his arm

"I want you to train me"

"What you're get soft from that job the woman got you into" Uncle smirk

"Ha, I could still beat you old man and it wasn't Aunty B who got me into this job I wanted to"

"Why?"

"To fix the cave for the woman"I crossed my arms

"You sure have changed Natsume" kakarot grins

"Change? I haven't change"

"Yes you did" he continue, " the natsume who meet Panny wasn't the same one who comfort her and punch trunks for hurt her feelings"

"Now look at you boy, your making jokes with us, by living with her you change without even know" Uncle smirk lightly, "Women do that to us"

"So will you train me Kakarot" I turn to him

"On one condition" I nodded, " I want to be a great grandpa soon" he grins

"Will do"

"Alright, change into your gi and let's start"

4 hours later...

"Wow, you look like hell" she grins

"I have start training with uncle and kakarot" I sit next to her

"Don't overwork yourself, I don't want you coming home near to death" I nod

"You have change me woman, do you know that" I rest my head into her lap

"No"

"Well you did"

" I changed you for the better?" I grunted

Review...

Brytni


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for not updating so long, school caught up to me *smilies sheepishly* this is the last chapter because I'm starting a new story

PS : it's Vegeta/Pan hope you like it!

 **Chapter 13: Mated**

Third person POV...

Natsume pushes Pan against the wall of the cave, and began kissing her harshly, she knee him in the gut then shot ki ball at his face to gained some distance

"Tonight is the night, isn't it?" she received a grunt in approval, "Then fight me, prove to me that your strong enough to be my mate"

They walked outside looking calm, but they're veil are boiling for a fight and to mate

Suddenly, they charge at each other, blow for blow trying to gain ground on each other, they stop and smirked wickedly at each other before powering up to Super Saiyan

3 hours later...

Now in super saiyan 2, breathing heavily, Natsume pins her to the ground

"Give in woman, your mine" he smirks closing the space between them.

"I'm yours" he grins, then bit down on her neck where the neck and shoulder meets and she does the same to him

"Come woman" he throws her over his shoulder while approaching the cave

*Sorry I can't do a lemon scene because it's teen [ T ] rated and I don't know how to write one*

3 years later...

At CC

"Pan!" Bra yelled when she landing in the middle of a gathering, runs up and hug her, " I have not seen you in 3 years"

"Sorry, I have been busy" she grins sheepishly

"I see that" she smilies looking at Natsume and a little boy looking exactly like him

"Everyone I want you to meet my son...Vegeta"

The End

I hope you like it! Oh and I will try to finish my first fanfic Not so perfect...

Please Review!


End file.
